Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-25136728-20190908002538/@comment-29393109-20190908015557
"This wiki has some very good ideas.. But needs a heavy rework." Yes, I have been a long time critic of this wiki for how outdated it is. You can take a look at 95% of Monster pages (the 5% being overhauls that people including but not limited to me and Kyrem have done) and see how dogshit the writing is, not only are most of the pages outdated but they're also poorly written, this wiki is an absolute joke. "Not wanting to be a hater, but atm this page is just a meme on everyone's eyes" Read my previous paragraph that basically sums up my thoughts on this wiki, tl;dr it's an absolute joke. "The viability ranking isn't something accurate since it doesn't consider game modes, usability or anything related to each meta we are" I think this Viability Ranking is for Arena PVP and maybe Wars a bit (but tbf Wars have random restrictions so it's kinda difficult to make a Ranking for those lol). Also, a Viability Ranking for Classic/Grand Duels would require a completely different Ranking, as they each have a limited pool of Monsters to choose from, though I have considered making one for Duels, it would have to be a separate thing from the one on this very page. "The viability ranking isn't something accurate since it doesn't consider game modes, usability or anything related to each meta we are (Xiron and Elvira OP? Nani?)." Xiron might be my favorite Monster, but yeah he/she/it isn't OP at all, probably SS+ or SS. Also, holy shit yes Elvira hasn't been OP in months. "Because people see this wiki like a meme, not even really good players consider this as viable information (which, trust me! Doesn't work that way in another games)." Yeah this wiki is pretty much a meme given how terrible the Viability Ranking is (and has been ever since it was first made tbfh). "For once, I agree with ApplePie // Wait thats not ApplePie!" The pfp had you in the first half, not gonna lie. "Xiron should be moved down (dude, get ready for Guil to cuss you out)" Nah, Xiron should have been moved down a long ass time ago. "Honestly ranking council is taking too long to rank monsters." I mean, the main problem isn't how long the Ranking Council is taking to rank Monsters, it's how long it took to get set up lol. Also, we're still figuring stuff out, it's like when you develop a new gun, you're used to making the old guns and now you have this new gun, it takes time to mass produce this new gun at the same speed as the old guns. We were so used to using polls and now we need to adjust to having a Council to rank the Monsters, though I expect this problem in its majority to be resolved once the Ranking Council moves to Discord. "That already won't work because it will take weeks to rank a monster if someone is on vacation. It would take much too long to fix the wiki." I mean, if it's one person I don't think it'll make much of a difference if they can't rank a Monster. At least it's better than having retards vote S for Marihelson or SS for Wasper. "Okay, now the problem with high level players is that there sometimes pretty bad. I mean, there info is usually worse then this wiki's lol." Dude, top players are beyond toxic, also they can be really stupid at times: look at https://monster-legends-competitive.fandom.com/f/p/3215967937102391941/r/3215967937102392487 for example, this man goes on and on and on about Top 500 and how his Wasper with 3 Level X Strength can delete anything and saying that there's no point in arguing with someone who can barely break Silver League and contradicts himself over and over and over again. You may have noticed how I italicized "that there's no point in arguing with someone who can barely break Silver League". This is just a standard mentality you see in a lot of games: bad players' opinions don't matter, it's a very bad mentality to have as the "bad players" will not be inclined to participate in the community and give their 2 cents on stuff out of fear of being retaliated against for being a bad player who doesn't know what they're talking about. Yeah I shit talk people with dumb opinions who have no idea what the fuck they're talking about all the time, but I don't just flat out say "your opinion doesn't matter because you're bad", instead I have an argument over why Wasper isn't Top Tier utilizing facts and knowledge to dededelet people. "The only reason why the ranking is pretty garbage right now is cuz it's outdated." ^ That's what I've been arguing over for a long time with my beyond controversial opinions on this wiki but nobody fucking listens when I say a Monster with 3542 Speed, 38k Life, AOE 2 Turn Evasion and 0 CD 0 Stamina Skill with Anticipation (among a bunch of other really cool shit) shouldn't be ranked lower than General Thetys. "Also, we will start with the unranked monsters and once there are no unranked monsters we will work on the monsters currently ranked poorly" Starting with Warspellz, yes?